Regular Show's Reality Show
by coolspy74
Summary: A contest to see who'll win 1 mil. The viewers, you guys, will PM me what challenge you want them to do. Up to three challenges will be excepted per chapter. Only one request a piece per chapter. When the teams are selected, they will start their challenge that you want them to do. Adventure time is included in the game. Cussing, drugs, alcohol, sex. No flaming please.
1. one million dollars

"Hello guys. It's me. The maker of 10 stories. All original. Now, we will find 25 players that will contest to get 1 million dollars. 1 mil. PM me to request what challenges you want the players to do. Ah. Here's the first two. Mordecai and Rigby. Hey guys." Coolspy74 said

"Hey man. Glad to be on here." Mordecai and Rigby said.

"Ok guys, head over there." Coolspy74 said.

"Ok." Mordecai said.

They walk off to the side.

"Ok here's the next 3. Thomas, Skips, Benson." Coolspy74 said.

"Hey dude." Thomas said.

"Yes. Wait are you the one who took my food?" Benson said.

"You must be mistaken me for someone else now move please." Coolspy74 said.

They headed to Mordecai and Rigby.

"The next 7 has arrive. Muscle Man, Hi Fives, Pops, Margaret, Eileen, John, and Don." Coolspy74 said.

"Hey Rigbone." Don said.

"Damn it!" Rigby yelled.

"We see the next person comes. Which is Muscle Woman." Coolspy74 said.

"Yes! Sex!" Muscle Man yelled.

"The last 12 comes. Finn, Jake, Fionna, Cake, Marshall, Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, Prince gumball, Ice King, Ice Queen, LSP, and Lumpy Space Prince." Coolspy74 said.

They all got behind the line.

"Now we divide the teams. Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, Hi Fives, Pops, Skips, Finn, Marshall, Ice King-"

"No! Wait up Coolspy, no way in hell I'm on Ice King's team." Finn inturputed Coolspy74.

"Either that or you lose your chance at 1 mil." Coolspy74 said.

"Fine." Finn said.

"-Margaret, Eileen, Muscle Woman and Thomas. You're the Electric Sharks. Benson, John, Don, Cake, Princess Bubblegum, LSP, Lumpy Space Prince, Ice Queen, Marceline, and Fionna. You are the Volcanic Cats." Coolspy74 said.

"It's tough when the one you love is on the other side of your team, isn't Finn?" Ice King asked.

"Get off of me. I know that. Fionna." Finn said.

"Woah woah woah. Hold the fuck up. It's me and Rigby's team." Mordecai said.

"No it's not." Finn said.

"Ok, Mordecai and Rigby are team captains and so are Benson and John. Since Volcanic Cats is down 3 players, I'm adding B-mo and The Urge. And Prince Gumball. Once the chalenges are completed, the loser team will have to vote someone off their team. The most votes to one person would result in that person to be voted off. Now let's go!" Coolspy74 said.


	2. Day 1

The next day, The Electric Sharks and the Volcanic Cats slept in their cabin and then got up. A bullhorn sounded off.

"Wake the fuck up! Time for the challenge!" Coolspy74 said.

Everyone got out.

"What the hell man?" Mordecai asked.

"Why we got to wake up so early?" Finn asked.

"Shut it. Today's first challenge is dodgeball. 5 at a time. When one team reaches 3 wins, they win. let's go!" Coolspy74 said.

We all went to the dodgeball court.

"Ok. first up is Eileen, Margaret, Finn, Marshall, and Ice King against Fionna, Cake, BMO, The Urge, and John. And go!" Coolspy74 said.

They threw the balls. Marshall hit Benson. Benson was out. Finn hit John. Fionna and Cake hit Ice King, Eileen, and Margaret. Finn was about to hit Fionna until he stopped. Finn hit him with the ball.

"What the hell are you doing Finn?" Marhshall asked.

Marshall got hit in the balls.

"Damn it!" Marshall yelled. as he fell.

"Volcanic Cats wins round one. Next up is Skips, Muscle Man, Hi Fives, Muscle Woman, and Pops. Marcilene, LSP, LSPrince, PB, and Prince Gumball. And Go!" Coolspy74 said.

They threw the balls. Princess Bubble gum and Prince Gumball got nailed in the face. The rest of the Volcanic Cats got nailed in the face.

"Electric Sharks wins by a ass beatdown. Last up is Mordecai, Rigby, and Thomas vs Don and Ice queen." Coolspy74 said.

"But that's not fair." Ice queen said.

"Shut it." Coolspy74 said.

The game started and less then 10 seconds, Electric Sharks won.

"Eletric Sharks win! Volcanic Cats. I'll see you at camp fire." Coolspy74 said.

**At Campfire.**

"Ok. Now I will tally the votes. Ok. The peeps who gets marshmellows are Benson, Don, John, Fionna, Prince Gumball, Princess Bubblegum, LSP, LSPrince, Cake, and the final marshmellow goes to... Marcilene!" Coolspy74 said.

"What?!" Ice Queen yelled.

"That's right. Get the hell out of here." Coolspy74 said.

"How?" Ice Queen asked.

"Fly out." Coolspy74 said.

"B-"

"Just fly the hell out bitch!" Coolspy74 yelled.

Coolspy74 kicked Ice Queen in her ass. She was gone. Now only 25 are left.

Come back to a another chapter of Total I mean Regular Show... Reality... Show!


	3. Day 2

"Wake up!" Coolspy74 yelled.

All the campers came out.

"Challenge time. Today's challenge is, sing off! it could be dual or single rap battle. Go, you have 40 minutes." Coolspy74 said.

After 15 minutes of talking.

"Ok. Me and Rigby should sing dual, we are best." Mordecai said.

"No. Me and Jake. We are awesome at this." Finn said.

"Kid, listen here, We are better. Now shut thwe fuck up." Rigby said.

"Guys, stop. It's gonna be Mordecai and Rigby." Thomas said.

"Yeah." Marshall said.

"Fine. Whatever." Finn said angerily.

**On the Volcanic Cats**

"Ok. I should sing." Prince Gumball said.

"Ok." They all said.

"But if you lose, you're getting voted off." Benson said.

Gumball gulped.

"Ok. Get to the stages. It's ime. Mordecai and Rigby is first." Coolspy74 said.

Mordecai and Rigby got on stage.

"Ok. You start Mordecai." Rigby said.

A beat started.

Mordecai will sing the first then Rigby then it will start over.

_You looking for a date?_

_Don't choose this little mate_

_Look at that hat then look at those shoes_

_Homos are homos and they have nothing to lose_

_Bitches like this one are indeed gay_

_Gets raped by a guy without delay_

_Faggots come up to him and laugh at his face_

_He don't love girls, it's guys he will chase_

_When he gets fucked, hear him start moaning_

_Sounds like he's getting done by Konan!_

_He says his dick is like the Hulk_

_But girls says it's too short for him to talk_

_We not being mean, we're being truthful_

_Gumball, when he sucks balls he always gets a mouth full!_

Everyone yelled "Oh!". Gumball came up.

_I hear you guys, you be rapping_

_But let me tell you in somethings you're lacking_

_Number one, you need a girlfriend_

_See if those hos will suck your end!_

Gumball pointed at Margaret and Eileen

"Fuck you." Margaret and Eileen said.

_Number two, look at yourselfs, to me it doesn't bother_

_A raccoon is your friend, but tell me, did he eat your father?_

_And finally number three, don't talk about me_

_I bet your dick sizes in inches ranges from 1 to 3!_

Everyone laughed. Mordecai and Rigby came back up.

_Come on, is that the best you can do?_

_Come back when you know you won't lose_

_See those guys? they love us two_

_See him guys? He loves you!_

_This faggot is no contest_

_We are better than all the rest_

_Stop trying and just quit_

_Stop trying to suck our dicks_

_Cause, you know bro, we don't roll that way_

_Go home faggot cause there's nothing to say!_

_Hey, look at these hot sexy chicks_

_They're the ones we want to get with_

_But is you keep dissing them, there'll be hell to pay!_

_Bitch, sit your ass down and don't delay!_

_We won and we won't be your lovers_

_Gumball, you're nothing but a motherfucker!_

Everyone cheered except for the Volcanic Cats. Gumball sat down. His team gazed at him with anger.

"The Electric Sharks won!" Coolspy74 yelled.

At the campfire, the Volcanic Cats sat there.

"Ok. Now the following players, come get a marshmellow. John, Benson, Cake, Fionna, Princess Bubblegum, LSP, LSPrince, Don, BMO, and Marceline. Two more. The Urge and Gumball. Gumball." Coolspy74 said.

"Yes!" Gumball yelled.

"You're voted off. See ya later bro." Coolspy74 said.

"Damn it! You know what? Fuck you Coolspy74. Suck my dick!" Gumball yelled as he walked away.

"Keep walking bitch before you meet the end of my fist. Ho." Coolspy74 said.

Now there were 23. Or 22.


End file.
